Ophis
Description :"The leader of the Westron Labrys band of lady bandits in the western part of the peninsula. She loves to fight, and hates men." Ophis is the leader of the bandits called the Westron Labrys Bandits located in Gransys' north-western part. Hers is the rival gang of Maul and his Iron Hammer Bandits. She despises men and will not hesitate to attack the party on sight if any of them are male. Ophis will press the attack even after all male party members are incapacitated. Confrontation can be avoided by disguising male allies as women. Ophis likes the color red, like all other female bandits; she wears Lady's Corset, Striker's Greaves, Assailant's Bracers, Sultry Pareo, Dragon Band, and Alchemickal Cloak, and carries a Magian Crutch spellbow and Vouge Daggers. If slain she'll drop a Giant Coin Pouch (10,000 Gold). Ophis has similar resistances and weaknesses to melee attacks and magick elements as Maul - similar to that of a common higher level assassin bandit, but with higher health. She fights as a Magick Archer. Quests *Thick as Thieves (slay 10 male Bandits and/or feed Ophis' pet Cyclops) *The Secret Admirer (acquire Ophis' Badge of Amity) *A Promised Meeting (requires high affinity, escort quest to Warrior's Departure, unlocks after receiving Ophis' Badge of Amity) Notes *Ophis is not bothered if the party includes males taken on escort quests. *Like all bandits, she likes Skulls as a gift. She also appears to enjoy gifts of Harspud Sauce, as a traveller. * Slaying her pet Cyclops then talking to her gives dialog about those events whose news she received from Betiah. * In Dragon's Dogma it is possible for the players to have difficulties in speaking with Ophis. Ophis and her bandits may be hostile to the Arisen regardless if they and their party are dressed as females or after feeding Ophis' cyclops, she may not prefer to speak with the Arisen, no matter what is done. **This can be fixed by attacking her with fists. Attacking her with weapons may kill her easily so it is advised to attack with bare hands. Deal some damage so players can carry her. Once carried, jump down from her castle and continue to carry her outside from her domain. Players can carry her to the area where the cyclops is located on the narrow passage. Drop her and she will just frown for carrying her like the other characters do. Once she does that, speak to her. When Ophis is outside from her domain, the game resets her status and does not become hostile to male characters. She only acts as a unique character when she is in the Heavenspeak Fort. Trivia *According to Betiah, a member of the gang, Ophis likes beautiful women. However Betiah also mentions that a feminine-looking male might also catch her eye, alluding to the Set of Lady's Garb that most males will need to wear in order to speak to Ophis. *Even more so, in junction to Betiah's words, Ophis herself states that: "I'll not mind dying...so long as there's prey and pretty girls in the life after." *She has a non-hostile Cyclops as a pet, located in Ophis' Domain. It will not respawn if killed. Gallery 168822 110106372464963 1953575666 n - Copy.jpg Category:Quest NPCs Category:Westron Labrys Bandits Category:Females